The Reason
by heard'emsay
Summary: Two people from two opposite worlds meet. Will they clash? Or do they fit together like the missing piece of a puzzle?


**Disclaimer: I am not SM. I do not own Twilight.**

**A/N: The prologue, I guess? I don't know. Reviews make me happy :]**

* * *

The Reason

Chapter One

Emmett Cullen parked his car in front of the family owned coffee shop. As he did every morning. This one would be no different. He checked his watch. 9:32.

"Shit." Emmett hissed. He was late.

He barged in, not caring about who he bumped into, and heaved himself into a stool at the counter. The smell of fresh baked pastries and coffee beans filled his nose. He inhaled deeply and rested his head in his hands.

A small woman came out of the kitchen wiping her hands on a red and orange apron.

"Mornin' Lupe." He nodded at the tiny Cuban woman. She answered Emmett with a heavily accented:

"Good morning Emmett. You order?"

Emmett nodded. "Uh-"

"_Mami? Papi needs you_." A young girl spoke in Spanish, as she tapped Lupe on her shoulder.

"Oh!" Lupe exclaimed. "Sorry." She smiled at the man who was now painfully late. "You be nice." Lupe whispered to the girl.

"Aren't I always?" The girl smirked, a deep dimple popping from her cheek.

Lupe didn't answer. She just shook her head and made her way back to the kitchen.

"Your mother?"

She rolled her eyes. "No, my father."

Emmett would not lie, he was a bit taken back by her tone and lack of tact, but he continued anyway.

"You resemble her. Alot"

She did. In fact, she was the spitting image of her mother. She had light brown eyes, and curly dark brown hair. Just like her mother. She was also very small, taller than her mother at least. Granted, everyone was taller than Lupe, so that wasn't really saying much.

She ran a hand through her mid-back length hair,"What do you want?"

"Surprise me, beautiful."

She narrowed her eyes, exhaled, then moved toward the coffee machine. "We've got hazelnut, french vanilla, all kinds of tea's-"

"I've never seen you here before." He interrupted. The girl looked up from the machine and raised her plain eyes to his piercing green ones.

"... hot chocolate, soft drinks-"

"You work for your parents? So do I." He interjected, his smile wide.

She grimaced as she filled the Styrofoam cup with steaming coffee. "I don't have all day."

Emmett grinned at the girl who was obviously trying to play hard to get. He would not be easily deterred. "I think you do."

She huffed and slammed the cup on the counter. "Listen, you are wasting my time. And my customers' time with this stupid game your trying to play. Pay for your damn coffee." She lowered her voice to a hiss "And get the hell out."

"Pilar!" Lupe shrieked at her daughter.

Pilar glared at Emmett, then looked apologetically to her mother. "Mami, I-"

"No! Don't _Mami_ me!"

She threw down the rag she was holding and ripped off the apron. "Then you take his fucking order!" She pushed past the tiny woman and the kitchen doors. Not before muttering: "Fucking customers, fucking stupid restaurant..."

Lupe snatched her eyes away from her daughter and turned to Emmett, "I'm sorry, I-"

He shook his head and forced a smile. "Its cool, I shouldn't have pushed her. Its my fault, really."

Lupe sighed, "Okay. Your coffee's free today, because..well you know."

Grinning, He grabbed the coffee off the counter. "Thanks."

Exiting the tiny cafe, Emmett noticed a tiny figure sitting on the hood of a car with a cigarette in her mouth.

"Look, I-"

"Save it." Pilar muttered, her eyes glued to her shoes. "I don't care."

Normally, Emmett would've shrugged and moved on, but something about this girl intrigued him. Something about leaving this girl upset just didn't sit well with him. So he tried to fix the situation the best way he knew possible. Humor.

"They let minors buy tobacco now? What has this country come to."

She smirked, eyes still on her shoes, and blew out smoke. "I'm nineteen. How old are you? Twelve?" She asked, referring to his baby face.

Emmett grinned. "Twenty one. You shouldn't smoke."

"Right. Don't you have a business meeting to get to or something?" She replied, gesturing her free hand at Emmett's well pressed suit and tie. "Or are you just here to screw up my day even more?"

"Actually," He wrinkled his nose from the smoke that was filling his lungs. "I do."

She eyed him curiously. "What's stopping you?"

"Your sitting on my car."

Her cheeks blushed a furious red. "Oh." She hopped down from the car, crushed the cigarette with her sneaker, and began jogging back to the cafe.

"Pilar?" Emmett called, unsure of himself. He'd seriously have to check that out later. This girl was doing some serious damage to his self-confidence.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry."

"You said that already." She replied and crossed her arms under her chest.

Emmett thought about making a lewd comment, but decided against it. He'd like to have his penis still attached to him when he arrived for work.

"No, seriously. I'm sorry. And I don't apologize often. So you should really take my apology while its still ava-"

Pilar scoffed. "Wait," She laughed. In fact, she laughed so hard she was doubled over. Emmett was hardly amused. "I? I should take your apology because it might not be available later? Well listen here. You can take your apology, and shove it straight up your ass!"

Emmett just rolled his eyes and leaned back on his car. "I won't respond to that, because your obviously upset. Your anger is clouding your thought process. You don't know what your say-"

"Stop analyzing me! I do know what I'm saying! Jesus Christ, I hate people like you."

Emmett cocked his head to the side. "People like wha-"

"People that always think they're right! People that think they're shit don't stink. You were wrong! And you can't even admit to it"

"I said sorry, Pilar."

"And I told you what you could do with your sorry, ..."

"Emmett."

"I told you where to shove your sorry Emmett."

"Your very interesting Pilar."

"My name is PJ." She replied, staring blankly out into the horizon.

"Where'd the J come from?"

She sighed. "Well my dad- Why in the hell am I explaining myself to you!" She shouted and turned on her heel back toward the cafe.

Emmett just laughed and slid into his car, watching Pilar- excuse him, _PJ_, huff and mutter the whole way back to her parent's coffee shop.

Tomorrow Emmett would return to the coffee shop. But tomorrow there would be something different. The difference was, tomorrow Emmett would have a reason to return, other than the amazing coffee. She was his reason. Emmett would never admit it, but the realization scared him shitless.


End file.
